


I Never Wanted To Love You

by DelilahHucksuckle



Category: Ru paul’s drag race, rpdr - Fandom
Genre: Anxiety, Blood, Bullying, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Guidance Counsellor Jan, Homophobia, Hospitals, Jealousy, Needles, Panic Attacks, Rape/Non-con Elements, Repressed Emotions, Smut, Swearing, Teen Pregnancy Fic, Underage Drinking, Underage? But Nothing Explicit, Useless Lesbians, Vomiting, Writer actually speaks French... surprisingly, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:40:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24217540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelilahHucksuckle/pseuds/DelilahHucksuckle
Summary: This is my first fic... feedback more than welcome! I do not own any of these characters or this franchise, I just like writing stories... and I love the S12 girls so... here we go, enjoy!More tags to come when I figure out where the hell this is going... -D
Relationships: Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd, Gigi Goode/Jackie Cox, Past Gigi/Jackie
Comments: 20
Kudos: 90





	1. Beginning Of The End

Gigi couldn’t believe her eyes. She willed it not to be true, hoping with every fibre of her being that this was wrong, that it was just some awful practical joke and things would go back to normal in a minute. But as she stared down at that faint second pink line, she knew she was fucked. And she was only 17. And she was pregnant...


	2. Broken Ties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello all, I am drunk, and I needed to write, so I finished this chapter...Don't worry, it's longer than 66 words... please enjoy!! Again, feedback welcomed.
> 
> Gigi is feeling the pressure, all she wants to do is talk to someone, more specifically her best friend... but every time she tries, her throat closes up... emotions ensue.

It’d been a week since she’d taken the test, and Gigi still didn’t really believe it was happening. She had spoken with her doctor, and they had told her what her options were. On the one hand, she didn’t want to have an abortion, but on the other hand, she just wasn’t ready to have a baby, financially or emotionally. She got up from her bed and stood in front of her mirror. She placed both her hands over her lower abdomen, and sighed, sadness bleeding in her eyes. She turned to the side and looked at her thin physique, noticing her lower abdomen protruding slightly, but luckily it didn’t look like a bump… just like the bloat she’d get from eating too many carbs. She did the maths and she was about 7 weeks along, so she knew that her time to decide was slowly ticking down. 

She was pulled from her thoughts by her phone ringing and vibrating on her desk. She heard the melody of her favourite Madonna song, Papa Don’t Preach, allowing it to play for a few seconds before picking up to look at who was calling her. Of course it was Crystal. They’d only finished school an hour ago, but Gigi guaranteed that a thousand things had happened since then that Crystal couldn’t wait to spill to her best friend. 

She accepted the call and placed the phone to her ear, being warmly greeted by Crystal’s excited "Good Afternoon Bitch." Too many jokes had been made about Gigis last name... Goode, because it sounds like good haha... but when Crystal made them, they didn’t seem so bad. Gigi assured herself it was just because Crystal was down right hilarious, so a few poor jokes could be excused.

"Good Afternoon Miss Methyd, and how are we today?" Gigi said sarcastically, lightly mocking Crystals level of enthusiasm… “I’m good! Our neighbours cat was sat outside so I ended up playing with her for like half an hour, and now I’m more than happy, but also covered in cat hair, what about you Geege?” Gigi hesitated for a second, she wanted to tell Crystal, of course she did. Crystal was her best friend for Gods sake. The thing was, Gigi knew her friendship was very important to Crystal. From the minute they met in elementary school, Crystal told her they would get along great, and of course they did. They remained side by side, their friendship blossoming over the years until when they were 12, when Crystal asked Gigi to be her best friend. She accepted instantly. However, as they grew up, Gigi knew her feelings were changing, growing with her. And when they were 15, she realised… she had a crush on her best friend. But of course, she would never admit to that... so she remained quiet about it, valuing her friendship with Crystal above all else. She hated lying, especially to Crystal, but her body ceased up when she thought about telling the truth. “I swear you’re going to become a crazy cat lady one day Crys.” Gigi replied grinning, “But I’m good, just swamped with homework for Visage’s class tomorrow… and not looking forward to it.” “Oh ew… that’s gross” Mrs Visage was the strictest teacher in their entire high school, so of course she was Gigi’s textile teacher… Crystal was so lucky that she chose to study art instead. But then again, Gigi’s love for fashion could power her through any obstacle so, she was happy as long as she got to pursue her dream. 

“Hey Crys?” “Yeah? What’s up?” Gigi took a deep breath. “You wanna come over and study? I feel lonely and could really do with a hug.” Gigi was feeling fragile, and that she could admit, so she decided that having Crystal nearby was the best course of action just incase her emotions overthrew her rational thought processes. “Sure hun, I’ll be over in 10.” Gigi thanked whatever higher power existed that Crystal lived nearby to her, as her eyes pricked with tears and she took a shaky breath, placing her phone down and sitting down on her bed. 

She got her textiles homework out of her bag, and looked down at it, zoning out within seconds…

(𝘎𝘪𝘨𝘪 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘴 𝘢 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘤𝘬 𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘰𝘰𝘳, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘳𝘶𝘯s 𝘥𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘪𝘳𝘴. 𝘚𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘱𝘦𝘯𝘴 𝘪𝘵 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘪𝘴 𝘨𝘳𝘦𝘦𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘣𝘺 𝘊𝘳𝘺𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘭, 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘢 𝘴𝘺𝘮𝘱𝘢𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘵𝘪𝘤 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬. 𝘚𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘰𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘪𝘥𝘦, 𝘪𝘯𝘷𝘪𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘊𝘳𝘺𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘭 𝘪𝘯, 𝘣𝘦𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘴𝘩𝘶𝘵𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘰𝘰𝘳 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘶𝘱 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘪𝘳𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘣𝘦𝘥𝘳𝘰𝘰𝘮, 𝘴𝘰𝘧𝘵𝘭𝘺 𝘴𝘩𝘶𝘵𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘰𝘰𝘳 𝘣𝘦𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘧𝘢𝘤𝘦 𝘊𝘳𝘺𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘭, 𝘸𝘩𝘰 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘴𝘢𝘵 𝘰𝘯 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘦𝘭𝘦𝘨𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘭𝘺 𝘢𝘥𝘰𝘳𝘯𝘦𝘥 𝘣𝘦𝘥, 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘶𝘱 𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘦𝘳”)

“𝘎𝘪𝘨𝘪?” 𝘎𝘪𝘨𝘪 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘶𝘱 𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘦𝘦𝘵 𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘦𝘭𝘺 𝘣𝘭𝘶𝘦 𝘦𝘺𝘦𝘴, “𝘠𝘦𝘢𝘩?” “𝘊𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘩𝘶𝘯.” 𝘎𝘪𝘨𝘪 𝘴𝘭𝘰𝘸𝘭𝘺 𝘤𝘳𝘰𝘴𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘱𝘢𝘤𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘢𝘵 𝘥𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘯𝘦𝘹𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘊𝘳𝘺𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘭, 𝘪𝘮𝘮𝘦𝘥𝘪𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘺 𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘤𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘥 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳’𝘴 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘤𝘳𝘶𝘮𝘱𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘧𝘪𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘵𝘰𝘳𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯𝘴 𝘰𝘧 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘣𝘰𝘥𝘺, 𝘢𝘴 𝘊𝘳𝘺𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘭 𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘤𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘯 𝘢𝘳𝘮 𝘢𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘦𝘳. 

“𝘊𝘳𝘺𝘴, 𝘐 𝘯𝘦𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨…” “𝘚𝘶𝘳𝘦, 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘮𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨!” 𝘊𝘳𝘺𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘭 𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘱𝘰𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘥, 𝘯𝘰𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘶𝘯𝘯𝘢𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘢𝘭 𝘵𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘴𝘢𝘥𝘯𝘦𝘴𝘴 𝘪𝘯 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥’𝘴 𝘷𝘰𝘪𝘤𝘦.

“𝘐’𝘮 𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘨𝘯𝘢𝘯𝘵…” 𝘎𝘪𝘨𝘪 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘥, 𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘴 𝘣𝘦𝘨𝘢𝘯 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘦𝘺𝘦𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘣𝘰𝘥𝘺 𝘣𝘦𝘨𝘢𝘯 𝘵𝘰 𝘭𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵𝘭𝘺 𝘴𝘩𝘢𝘬𝘦. 𝘊𝘳𝘺𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘭 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘩𝘶𝘨𝘨𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘤𝘦𝘥 𝘢 𝘨𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘭𝘦 𝘬𝘪𝘴𝘴 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘰𝘱 𝘰𝘧 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘥, 𝘭𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘣𝘦 𝘰𝘬𝘢𝘺, 𝘤𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘎𝘪𝘨𝘪 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘰𝘣 𝘩𝘢𝘳𝘥𝘦𝘳, 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘭𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘦𝘮𝘰𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘴 𝘴𝘩𝘦’𝘥 𝘣𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘣𝘰𝘵𝘵𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘶𝘱 𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘢𝘴𝘵 𝘸𝘦𝘦𝘬.

Gigi was pulled from her daydream by a startling knock at her front door, letting her know that Crystal was outside.


	3. What Really Happened At Heidi's Party...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains Smut, sexual advances which aren't non consensual but are not wanted, vomiting and underage drinking so please be warned. It's a lot more explicit than the last couple of chapters, but is essential to the story line so... Here is chapter 3, all ready for you to read.

Gigi ran down the stairs, opening her front door swiftly, to reveal Crystal; made up in a long sleeve black blouse with a red velour dress on the top, with her signature (if a little bit clown-ish) make up perfectly painted on, just as she had looked the last time Gigi had seen her at school during period 6 math. However, Gigi noticed that her black tights were now decorated with ginger hairs, no doubt from the aforementioned cat…

“Hey.” Crystal said softly, “Can I come in?” Gigi stood to the side and Crystal entered without hesitation, hearing Gigi shut and lock the front door behind her as she ran upstairs to the latter’s bedroom. She waited for Gigi to catch up, noticing the pale pink blush on her friends’ cheeks, and looking down to avoid eye contact as she felt her brain start running a million miles a second. Gigi opened the door and invited her to sit on the bed. Crystal took initiative and opened her arms, Gigi instantaneously slotting between them and allowing Crystal to wrap her up tightly.

“Gigi, I know something’s up. You’ve been acting unnaturally reserved the last couple of weeks, and I don’t want you to feel any pressure to tell me, but I’m your best friend… and I just want you to know that whatever it is, I’ll support you through it, and that I’m always here for you.” Gigi felt a single tear fun down her face, hot and fast as it sped before hitting her lap and creating a mark on her otherwise flawless blue jeans, as she silently prayed that Crystal didn’t notice. 

Gigi lifted her head, soft brown eyes meeting ocean blue, and she took the time to really notice Crystal’s appearance. Well… it was hard not to, with her curly ass mullet, and her bright red lips, Gigi was in awe at the other girl’s beauty. But she then remembered Crystal was waiting for her to say something, so she looked at her lap, and said “It’s nothing, honestly Crys, I just have a L O T of homework right now, and the my mom is on my case about applying to fashion school so, I’m kind of stressed all over, but it’s okay. Thank you though.” On the last line, she turned to Crystal and gave her a light smile, reassuring her that she’d be okay. Crystal took a second, before smiling back at her, kissing her on the cheek and getting up to retrieve her satchel that had been discarded at the door. She got out her chemistry homework and sat crossed legged on the floor, beginning to balance equations as Gigi sat on her bed, silently cursing herself for being so scared of telling the truth. 

After an hour in silence, Crystal dropped her notebook, closed her textbook and flopped onto her back, sighing heavily and admitting defeat. “Gigi, can we please take a break… If I don’t eat soon, I think I’ll pass out.” Gigi closed her notebook and looked up smiling, “Sure, you want to go to the diner down the street? I’m craving their fries.” Crystal beamed in reply, both girls quickly getting their bags together before running downstairs and out the door, barely pausing to put their shoes on. 

They arrived and were promptly greeted by a friendly waitress named ‘Sasha’, who sat the two girls in a corner booth, giving them menus and letting them know she’d be back soon to take their orders. Gigi opened her menu, looking down and gagging slightly as she read through the options. She was noticing that she’d become averse to certain foods, particularly cheese…the mere thought of them able to make her sick sometimes. She decided on getting plain fries and diet coke. Crystal on the other hand decided on a veggie burger and a vanilla milkshake. Sasha returned, and the girls ordered quickly, handing over their menus and thanking Sasha.

“So, what happened between you and Jackie?” Crystal asked. She knew Gigi had gotten together with the quarterback at a party a couple of months ago but had never heard of what happened after. “Oh… not much, I just got a bit too drunk and we ended up in Heidi’s parent’s bedroom. We messed around for a while, but I started feeling really sick, so I left and that’s when I found you again.” Gigi was half telling the truth, which still counts for half right?  
-

_It was 11pm, and the party was in full swing. “Oh my god! Gigi you look stunning!” Crystal all but yelled, stumbling into the room and catching sight of her best friend. Gigi was wearing a black mini skirt and a pink sequined halter neck, her long legs on display under pale pink fishnet tights. She stood at a more than respectable 6’ thanks to her black heels, meaning she was about 5” taller than Crystal in her holographic purple doc martens. Gigi had painted on her signature black eyeliner and finished her look with pink lipstick, which she kept catching Crystal glancing down at. “Thanks, Crys, you too!” Gigi said looking her friend up and down and blushing._

_The two danced for a little while before being disrupted by Tom, who was the star of their high school’s baseball team. He whispered to Crystal, asking to speak to her in private, and she hesitantly agreed and excused herself. Gigi watched the two subtly, catching the occasional glance whilst continuing to dance. After a few minutes, she saw him lean down and kiss her, which caused her blood to run ice cold. She panicked and exited the room, pouring herself a shot of vodka before downing it. She poured herself another and another before she looked up, scanning the room and catching Jackie’s eye. She nodded to the door, signalling for him to follow her upstairs, and that he did._

_Gigi had known that Jackie had a crush on her since 10th grade, but she had just never felt the same way. But now she was drunk, and she just wanted to forget what was happening downstairs. He walked into the bedroom and shut the door behind him, turning to face Gigi and smiling. She looked at him worriedly and decided her best option was to just do it. So, she did. She walked up to him and kissed him softly. He licked her lower lip, begging for entry, and she doesn’t know why, but she gave it to him. He nipped at her bottom lip as he pushed her backwards towards the bed, pushing her down gently before climbing on top of her._

_He caressed her chest over her top before going to its tie and looking at her, asking for permission, which she gave him. Things progressed quickly and before she knew it, he was pushing her skirt up to her hips, pulling a condom from his back pocket and putting it on. He thrust into her so gently that she wanted to cry; he didn’t want to hurt her, and that made it even harder for her to accept. She lay there being fucked by a boy she didn’t love, thinking of the girl she did, and all things considered, she didn’t hate it. It just wasn’t what she really wanted. So, when he finished, disposed of the condom and put his clothes back on, she pecked him on the lips and asked him to leave her for a minute to put herself together before returning to the party, which he agreed to._

_Once left alone, Gigi began to cry. Aggressive sobs racked her body causing her to shake. She cried for what seemed like ages, but was probably only 5 minutes, before wiping away her tears, putting her top back on and opening the door. She was immediately hit with a wave of nausea, the vodka shots from before catching up with her all at once. She ran to the bathroom down the hall and burst in, dropping to her knees and grabbing her ponytail with one hand whilst she vomited into the toilet. After she was done dry heaving, she wiped her mouth, placed a piece of chewing gum in her mouth and went downstairs to find Crystal, praying that whatever had happened before was over._  
-

“Oh right, so there’s nothing going on between you two then?” “No, I can assure you there isn’t.” “Cool. To be honest Geege, I never thought you were into him like that, I mean he’s had a crush on you forever and you never seemed to bat an eyelid.” “I know, but he’s good looking enough and I was super drunk and wanted to kiss someone so…” Gigi was lying through her teeth at this point, and it sickened her, but before she could spiral any further into her web of lies, Sasha brought over their drinks, tailed by another waitress carrying their food. 

The two began eating in silence, occasionally sharing glances. They then chatted about projects they had due in the next couple of weeks and what else happened at Heidi’s party whilst finishing off their meals, paying the check and leaving, turning to walk back to Gigi’s house. The girl’s finished their homework, then decided to watch a movie. Crystal chose _What to Expect When You’re Expecting_ climbing into Gigi’s bed and curling up into her side. She fell asleep within 20 minutes, leaving Gigi wide awake, cuddling into her best friend whilst silently crying and watching a movie that only reminded her of what she was trying to ignore.


	4. A Useless Lesbian...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! I loved writing this chapter so I hope you enjoy it as much as I do. I am myself a useless lesbian, so any chance I get to write about pretty girls, I'm all for. Also, little disclaimer, I live in England and am guessing my way through this American High School Thing so, fingers crossed! 
> 
> In this chapter, Gigi finally talks to Crystal, and Crystal doesn't respond the way Gigi thinks she will...

Gigi lay in bed staring at the ceiling blinking slowly; she didn’t want to get up yet. She had thought over how this day could go a thousand times, and honestly… none of them were ideal. She promised herself that today was going to be the day, that she told Crystal that she’s pregnant. 

She pushed herself up and climbed out of bed, stretching to ease her joints after laying still for 8 hours. After swiftly brushing her teeth and combing through her long black hair, she returned to her bedroom. Whilst sitting at her dressing table doing her make up for the day, she heard her phone vibrating from her bed. Cursing the dreaded tone, she refocused her attention on just making sure her eyeliner looked even. 

Deciding on black skinny jeans, a white cropped t-shirt, and black Chelsea boots, Gigi looked at herself in the mirror. She had never not liked the way she looked, having been blessed with delicate features and a modelesque physique, complete with legs for days. However, today she just wasn’t feeling herself. As she stared into striking brown eyes, soft and full of fear, she felt a wave of nausea wash over her. She quickly looked around the floor of her room, luckily spotting her trashcan and proceeding to drop to her knees. She attempted to keep her hair away as she heaved painfully, vomiting once before getting her breathing under control. Feeing a single tear roll down her cheek, Gigi knew she had to be tactful today if she was going to keep this under control. Putting on her signature denim jacket, embroidered with two small pink Gs over the left breast pocket, she picked up her backpack and began walking to school, deciding to forgo breakfast…

As she approached a blue front door, Gigi felt that same wave of nausea hit her again. She took a deep breath and plastered on a smile, trying to stop the world from spinning. She knocked twice and took a step back, feeling her slightly damp forehead and hoping she could keep it all together. Crystal opened the door, seeing Gigi and grinning wide before she turned her head to look back into her house, calling out “Hey mom, Gigi’s here, we’re leaving for school, I’ll see you later!” She then threw her satchel, adorned with hundreds of pins and ribbons and sewn on decorations, on her back, walked out the house and shut the door behind her. 

“What’s up bitch?” Asked Crystal playfully, quickly noticing that her normally bubbly best friend was looking a bit under the weather. “What’s up Geege? You look ready to hurl. Just like you did in 7th grade when we went on that triple loop coaster, god that was bad…” Gigi silently cringed, then giggled under breath before responding “I’m good Crys, just didn’t have time to eat this morning, you know what my body’s like…” Crystal accepted her friends answer without an argument, knowing how when Gigi didn’t eat enough, she either got super grumpy or turned green beneath the gills. 

They walked to school, chatting about whatever they felt like. When they arrived, Crystal headed straight for the door to their Home Room, however Gigi was rushing towards the women’s restroom. Crystal turned around just in time to catch sight of Gigi pushing open the door and rushing in, immediately deserting their lesson to make sure her friend was okay. 

She burst into the room, hearing Gigi vomiting whilst seemingly crying. She put her bag down and gently knocked on the door. “Gigi? Can I come in?” Gigi didn’t reply, she just fell back to sit down on the floor next to the toilet (instead of kneeling) and unlocked the door. Crystal entered silently, sitting next to her friend and relocking the door. “Gigi, what’s going on?” Gigi began crying harder. “I can’t tell you Crystal, you’ll hate me…” “Don’t be silly! I could never. Please Gigi, I just want to know so I can help.” Gigi considered her options, before taking a deep breath and looking Crystal in the eye. 

“I’m pregnant.” She said, looking down at her hands and playing with her nails. Crystal looked shocked to say the least, but Gigi also saw a flash of compassion brush through her eyes. “Oh my god… how long have you known?” “About 2 months…” Gigi said quietly, looking up. “Oh, you poor thing.” Crystal said, hugging Gigi and cradling her head down to her shoulder. The two sat in silence for a while, completely abandoning the idea of attending class, and although Gigi hated to admit it, she’d never been more relieved to tell her best friend something. She felt like the world was lifted off of her shoulders, thank to Crystal’s kind reaction. She finally knew she wasn’t alone, even if the person she’d just told she was pregnant was also coincidentally the one woman who had the ability to crush her heart into a million pieces. 

“Okay, but are you sure? I mean are you sure it wasn’t just a false positive?” Crystal asked. “I’m sure, I took the test and when it came back positive, I took like 5 more just to be safe and they all said the same so…” “Does anyone else know?” “No, just me and now you.” “Who’s the father?” “I can’t tell you now, but I will. I’m just not ready yet” “Geege, I know you’re not gonna like this idea, but I think you should go speak to Jan. She’s actually pretty incredible, she helped me through my parents divorce last year, she was so understanding. Plus, we’re in High School, I’m sure she has like a million pamphlets she could give you.” Crystal emphasised the last part, making Gigi laugh. “Yeah, that’s probably a good idea… but what if she calls my parents?! You know my dad will flip… When I dyed my hair black, he lectured me about it for over an hour, and that was only my hair!” “Gigi, take a deep breath Hun. We’re going to get through this, I promise. But we need an adult on our side, and I’d say Jan is by far our safest bet. It’s either her or Miss Needles the English Teacher. She’s pretty chill, but I also think she’s gay so she might not have the best advice.” Gigi nodded her head, before picking up her bag and standing up, helping Crystal up after her. 

The two then realised how small the stalls in their High School bathrooms were, as they found themselves almost nose to nose. Crystal looked up at her with soft brown eyes, full of kindness and passion, and Gigi thought she could fall into them like Alice down the rabbit hole. She could smell Crystal’s perfume, a musky yet slightly sweet vanilla overwhelming her senses as she stared down into Crystal’s eyes. “I love you Geege, I always will, if you need anything please just let me know, I’m always here.” Crystal whispered, standing on her tiptoes to give the taller girl a hug. Gigi was encompassed in Crystal’s arms, feeling safe and warm for the first time in weeks. The two were startled by the sound of the bell, signalling for them to get to their next classes. They broke away, Gigi turning to unlock the door before anyone came in and got suspicious from them being in the same stall. 

The thing is, no one ever thought that Gigi Goode, the girl with the modelesque body that every girl wanted to have, and every boy wanted to touch, the same Gigi Goode with the long black hair, perfectly curled to a degree that it rivalled Dita Von Teese’s, and with a picture perfect face framed with elegant bone structure, could be gay. Hell, even Gigi had a hard time realising it at first, but now she couldn’t ignore it. She did however keep it to herself, showing as little interest in boys as she could in order to stop herself wanting to puke, but also enough to avoid suspicion. Crystal on the other hand was like a walking advertisement for the phrase ‘Gay Art Kid’. She wore doc martens almost every day without fail, and frequently paired them with funky coloured socks and neon nail polish. She could often be found wearing an oversized shirt, mom jeans and multiple silver rings on her petite hands. She was also known to have splatters of paint in her hair on more than one occasion. She sported a wild, curly mullet, similar to the one worn by El Debarge in the mid 1980s… except hers was a coppery red. And yet, Gigi couldn’t ever imagine Crystal telling her about having a crush on a girl. She was such a useless lesbian…


	5. Jan's Door Is Always Open

Crystal couldn’t believe it when Gigi told her she was pregnant. She had known Gigi to be boy crazy in the past, but recently she hadn’t mentioned anything to do with anyone at their High School. And Crystal certainly never expected her to accidentally get pregnant, knowing that Gigi wrapped her laptop in a carrier bag before placing it in her bag to prevent it getting water damage… But here they were. If anything, Crystal had begun to feel like Gigi’s dwindling interest in boys was caused by something else, but that thought was always pushed aside by a resounding “there’s no way…”

They went to class as normal, Crystal stealing glances occasionally to make sure Gigi was okay. Before they knew it, it was lunch period, and Crystal intercepted Gigi in the corridor to make sure she wasn’t planning to ditch the ‘Jan Plan’. Gigi’s hands were sweating and shaking lightly, but before she could thing to turn and run, Crystal intertwined their hands and looked at her reassuringly, pulling her in the direction of Jan’s office. 

Crystal knocked on the door and waited patiently with Gigi before Jan shouted out a cheery “come in!” “I can’t do this Crys...” “Yes, you can, you’ll be fine and if you need me, I’ll be in the cafeteria with Nicky and Widow. Crystal gave her a sweet smile and opened the door, letting Gigi slip inside before turning on her heels and making a b-line for the cafeteria, her eyes pricking with tears.

\---

“Hey sweetie, what can I do for you today?” Jan said with a wide smile, showing off her pearly white teeth. She placed her pen down and gestured for Gigi to take a seat. Sensing the girl’s discomfort, she offered her a mint, smiling softly when Gigi accepted. The two sat in uncomfortable silence for a minute, Gigi looking down at the purple carpeted floor, wishing that the ground would swallow her up. Her thoughts were racing, through all the possibilities and choices she knew she’d have to make, the intensity of it like a wave crashing over her. “Honey?” Gigi’s head lifted at the Sound of Jan’s voice, meeting her soft hazel eyes, a worried look plastered on her face. 

Gigi took a deep breath. “I have a problem, well no not a problem but still like, I don’t know what to do and I need some advice.” “Well, they don’t call me a guidance counsellor for nothing.” Jan said with a short laugh. “What’s bothering you?” “I think I might be pregnant.” Jan leaned back in her seat. “Oh, well, okay. Have you taken a test?” “About 5 actually, and they all said positive. So, I guess I am pregnant, it’s not just a thought” Jan paused for a minute, seeming pensive. “First things first, congratulations... second is have you thought about your next steps? Do you know what options you have going forward?” “Well, that’s why I came to you actually, I just feel kinda lost.” “Honey, I understand. But know that you are not alone. Help is available no matter what questions you may have.” “Thanks Jan,” Gigi said with a sniffle, still sucking softly on her mint, the strong flavour grounding her. 

“How far along do you think you are?” “I don’t know, I took the test a few weeks ago.” Jan nodded and rolled away from her desk before turning around to grab a handful of pamphlets, assessing the covers briefly. She then spun back around to face Gigi, who looked pale and scared. “Okay, here’s what to do in terms of booking a doctor’s appointment, which I’m assuming you haven’t already done?” Gigi shook her head and Jan handed her the first pamphlet. “Right, well that’s the first step. You can just call your local clinic and ask about prenatal care and they should explain things from there. Now this one is about abortion, this one is teenage pregnancy, this one is adoption and lastly, this one is a list of support available to you currently.” Gigi took the leaflets from Jan’s desk and looked down at them, scanning each one quickly before stuffing them haphazardly into her bag. She looked up and thanked Jan for all her help, making sure to note down her email address. Jan asked if there was anyone she could confide in about this. Gigi hesitated before responding, “Well, I haven’t told my parents or the father yet if that’s what you’re getting at.” Jan gave her a sympathetic look. Gigi continued, “I want to make this decision without their opinions, I know that sounds selfish and immature, but this baby is mine and I don’t think I’d be able to live with myself making this big of a decision for someone else.” Gigi began to cry as she spoke, slow tears slipping from her sunken eyes and rolling down her cheeks. “I have my best friend, she already knows, and she has said she’ll support me through this, whatever I decide to do, so... I suppose the answer to your question is, yes.” Gigi finished with a small smile at the thought of Crystal, finally wiping away the tears gathering in the corners of her eyes. “Well, that’s good to hear. And Gigi? Can I just say, I think you’re incredibly brave, God knows I wasn’t this confident at your age” Jan offered her another mint “for the road” and walked her to the door, reaffirming her earlier point that her door was (figuratively) always open. 

\--- 

Gigi popped the mint into her mouth and checked her watch, pleasantly surprised that she still had about 40 minutes of lunch left. She made her way to the cafeteria, scanning the room and locating her friends sat in the back corner. She noticed Widow feeding Nicky something, the French girl’s eyes closed. As she sat down, Nicky spat into a napkin and exclaimed, “Bordel! C’était dégoûtant !” She grabbed her water bottle and proceeded to down half of it, “What the fuck was that?!” Widow was laughing explosively by now, with Crystal next to her also giggling loudly. “Mayonnaise bitch!” Nicky threw her tissue down and shoved a handful of popcorn into her mouth. “Salope !” “Okay girl...” Widow said, slowly calming down from what she referred to as ‘the prank of the semester’, only then noticing Gigi’s presence. 

“Girl, where you been?” Gigi and Crystal shared a quick glance, the concern evident on both of their faces, before the latter quickly interjected, “I told you that Miss Heller asked Gigi to stay behind, right Geege?” “Yeah, to discuss my chemistry test. Apparently, the fact that I don’t know what ‘fracking’ is, is ‘mildly concerning’.” Widow once again started laughing, “Bitch, we thought you definitely knew what fracking was after what I saw at Heidi’s party...” Crystal looked up, catching Gigi’s furrowed brow and concerned glance instantly. Their minds were racing, assuming that if they knew about Jackie, they might know more... She continued, “We all know what happened with Jackie, and we want you to know, that we don’t think any less of you for it Karen,” placing a hand over Gigi’s as she nodded sympathetically. “Fuck you...” Gigi laughed out, realising that even though her friends knew about Jackie, that they had no idea about anything that happened subsequent to that time, meaning her secret was safe... for now. 

She pulled out her sandwich, and even though it was just plain chicken, the smell of it immediately made her gag. She took out her flask of peppermint green tea (decaf, obvi...) and took a few sips, trying to calm her stomach. The other girls noticed Gigi sipping her tea instead of eating, but that didn’t register as unusual to them, as they had known her to skip meals here and there due to her body’s weird reactions to her eating habits. Gigi took a bite of her sandwich when she felt like she could keep it down, and suddenly realised how hungry she was. She polished it off in less than 5 minutes, basically ignoring the entire conversation going on around her. “Gigi?” she heard her name, looking up and searching for its source. Her eyes met Nicky’s steely blue ones, noticing her bold red lip and blush dusted cheeks. “Is everything okay? That sandwich disappeared faster than Dahlia’s underwear at Rock’s Halloween Party” Widow snort-laughed next to her. Gigi sat there for a second, feeling like her world was imploding, she felt the ground underneath her become soft like foam. “Yeah, just super hungry.” She replied with a small smile, trying to regain her composure and stop the tornado of thoughts in her mind. 

Crystal noticed everything about Gigi all of a sudden, all the details her brain had just subconsciously registered before then, such as the delicate constellations of freckles adorning her rose-tinted cheeks. The way her right eyebrow twitches when she lies, the way her tiny nose scrunches when she smiles, the way her cherry lips fall naturally in a pout. How her hair sat comfortably below her boobs, falling in black waves, her bangs elegantly framing her face making her look even more put together. She noticed the shaking of Gigi’s hands as she drank her tea, the way her nails fiddled with her friendship bracelet as she pretended to listen to their friends’ dumb conversations. She could practically see Gigi drowning in her own anxieties, but she couldn’t guess what the other girl was thinking, there were just too many possibilities. Crystal hated seeing Gigi, her beautiful Gigi, in any kind of distress, so this was heart-breaking. “Wait... my Gigi?” Crystal thought to herself, realising that she cared more about her best friend more than she once thought. She felt like the breath had been knocked out of her lungs, and she knew that this was not the time to be dealing with her possible feelings for her pregnant, 99% probably straight best friend. She zoned back in, realising that the conversation had drifted to finals, since it was already May. 

Their friendship group wasn’t the most academic, but none of them had ever failed a real exam. There had been Ds scattered throughout their high school careers, but they always managed to scrape it together, somehow... Gigi was maintaining a B average, and things needed to stay that way if she wanted to get into fashion college next year. God, she suddenly realised she might have to choose between college and having a baby... the thought making her feel a bit sick and very much a 17-year-old adult. Almost as if on cue, the bell rang, signalling the end of lunch and the beginning of their next class. Gigi stood up, stole a handful of popcorn from Nicky who called her a “Connard!”, shoving it in her mouth as she walked to her AP Calculus class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Lovelies, I've made this chapter slightly longer since I have deadlines on the 10th so won't be posting again until then :( I hope you're all well and enjoy! x


	6. Take On Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello All, as promised, June 10th. Warnings for this chapter: Panic Attacks, Needles, Hospitals, and Blood... I think that's all of them, hope you enjoy! I feel like this is beginning to take direction and I'm excited! Also, I'm trying a new format so please let me know if you like it more/less! Hope everyone's staying as safe as possible in light of Coronavirus and the Riots currently going on. <3 #BLM

After school, Gigi walked home by herself, Crystal being busy with art club. When she arrived, she immediately ran up to her room and opened her laptop, knowing her parents wouldn’t be home for a while yet. She searched her local free clinic and dialled the number on her phone, waiting for the recipient to answer.

“Good Afternoon, La Diamante Free Clinic, how can I help?” 

Gigi listened to the voice at the end of the line, the voice that signified the sharp left her life was about to take. She took a deep breath, “Hi, I need to start prenatal care as soon as possible?” 

“Okay, can I take a name please?” 

“Georgina Goode, G, O, O, D, E.” 

“Okay Miss Goode, and what’s your birthday please?” 

Gigi thought for a second, “2nd December 1991”

“Perfect, thank you. And is this your first time with us or have you been before?” 

“I’ve been before, a couple of years ago for a chest infection.” 

Gigi replied hesitantly, nervousness blooming in chest. “Okay lovely, so you know where we’re located?” 

“Yeah, I think so.” “Would you be able to come in this evening around 6pm for a blood test? Then we can book an ultrasound check up once we’ve confirmed everything?” 

Gigi took a second to think if she could hide this from her parents, and not fall behind with her homework since it was only Tuesday. “Yeah, that’s fine. I’ll be there at 6. Thank you.” 

“No worries dear, see you soon.” And with that, Gigi was again surrounded by silence. 

She kicked off her boots and put them back in her wardrobe. She sat on her bed, looking down at her sock clad feet, the pattern beginning to melt as tears pricked her eyes. It took a minute before she felt hot, wet droplets run down her face, causing her to grip onto the edge of her bed, heaving a heavy sigh from her chest. She pulled her knees into her chest and began sobbing, she was completely overwhelmed. The late afternoon sun was streaming in through the window, the scent of her perfume was heavy in her nose, and she felt hot and sticky with sweat. 

She cried for what felt like ages before she had to stop from exhaustion, sitting up and gasping in oxygen. She went to the bathroom to get a glass of water, sipping it gently as she began to remove her obliterated make up. Her phone began buzzing from her pocket, and she didn’t want to look at it. She ignored it for as long as she could, before her rational brain took the wheel and she pulled it out, taking a second to look at the contact icon before answering it. 

“Hey Crys, how was art club?” 

“Baby Geege, it was awesome. We’ve started our final project of the year and I must say, it’s a doozy.” 

Crystal’s voice was practically vibrating with excitement, and it made Gigi’s spirits lift just a little, the world seeming a bit more normal again. “That’s great! Am I allowed any more details or is it top secret?”

“It’s top secret, sorry babe.” 

The petname threw Gigi for a second, her useless lesbian brain short circuiting at the simple display of affection. “Oh, okay.”

“Gigi, is everything okay?”

“Yeah, I um, I phoned the clinic?”

Crystal smiled softly, relieved at the news from her friend. “That’s great lovely, what did they say?” 

“Well, I have a blood test tonight, at 6pm.”

“Oh wow... I didn’t expect anything to be happening this soon?” 

“Yeah, me neither Crys...” 

There was a pause between the two, silence filling the air. “Do you maybe,” Gigi began, struggling to find the words she wanted to say. 

“Crystal... would you mind coming with me? I hate asking but I just need you there because I can’t do this on my own and I’m scared but you make me feel like everything might actually be okay...” 

Gigi was rambling by the end, forgetting to breathe as weeks of anxious repressed thoughts came tumbling past her lips.

“Gigi honey breath, of course I’ll come with you. I said earlier, anything you need. I will even raise this baby with you if you want me to be there. We can move to Los Angeles and live in a small studio apartment near the beach, I can sell my artwork and you can be the fashion designer you were born to be, but like you work in a café in the daytime or something.” She punctuated with a giggle to show she was joking, but Gigi’s head was already running at 100 miles per second.

“Crys, you have no idea how perfect that sounds.” The smile on her face could be heard down the line. 

“Ah, if only baby Geege. So, I’ll pick you up at 5:30? I know I’m not the best driver, but I wouldn’t want you to be any more stressed than you need to be. Plus, you can’t drive home if you faint on the table.”

“Oh god... I hadn’t even thought of that...”

“I was only kidding, I’ll see you soon Gee, and don’t stress, you’ll age quicker.”

“You heinous bitch!” Gigi cackled. “I love you, see you soon.”

“Love you too!” and with that, Crystal hung up, leaving Gigi alone again. She checked her watch and saw that it was already 5pm. She reapplied her mascara and a bit of lip balm to soothe her chapped lips, trying her best to look at least a little more presentable. “27 minutes to go then...” She thought to herself, before opening up a magazine she had sat on her desk and browsing the designs, feeling calm. 

\---

Gigi heard a knock at the door, so she grabbed her bag, put her shoes on and ran down the stairs, thankful for the light, breezy summer evening. She opened the front door, delighted to find Crystal behind it, holding up her car keys, “you ready to go princess?”

“I guess.” Gigi replied, locking the door behind them and getting in the passenger seat. She had already texted her parents to let them know she wouldn’t be there when they got back, making the excuse that she was going to Crystal’s to do calculus homework and to not wait up. 

Crystal started driving to the clinic, listening to her 80s CD coming from the radio. She glanced at Gigi to make sure she was okay, noticing in the window’s reflection that she was looking out at the world, eyes glazed over. She seemed, elsewhere. “Earth to Gigi, can you hear me?”

“Huh?”

“It’s right here, isn’t it?” 

“Oh, yeah, and then left at the lights.” 

“Thanks love.” Gigi nodded and then zoned out again, the sound of A-Ha’s Take On Me filling the car. Crystal began to sing along softly. 

_We're talking away  
I don't know what  
I'm to say I'll say it anyway  
Today's another day to find you _

Gigi loved listening to Crystal sing. It was a rare occasion as she only sang in the car, but she valued it every time she was lucky enough to witness it. She joined in, overpowered by the song’s catchy tune. 

_Shying away  
I'll be coming for your love, okay?  
Take on me (take on me)  
Take me on (take on me)  
I'll be gone  
In a day or two _

Both girls tried and failed miserably to hit the high note at the end of the chorus, breaking into fits of giggles. “God we would never make it on pop idol.” Gigi exclaimed.

“Um speak for yourself sis!” Crystal responded hitting her arm lightly. She began turning into the parking lot, eyes scanning for a space before parking the car and turning the engine off. 

“It’s 5 to 6 Geege, so I suppose we’ve got a couple of minutes before we should go in.”

“Crystal, thank you. It means so much to me that you’re here.” Gigi said taking the other girl’s hand and offering her a smile. Crystal simply pulled her in for a hug, letting the former rest her head on her shoulder as she placed a kiss to her forehead. She felt the girl beneath her shudder, but put it down to nerves. 

The two walked into the clinic, greeted by the scent of disinfectant and the sight of far too much white linoleum lit up by fluorescent white light. Gigi walked over to the front desk, said she was there for a blood test and walked over to sit next to Crystal, clipboard and pen in hand. 

“Wow, that’s a lot of forms girl...” 

“Oh well, better get started then.” Gigi clicked the pen and began filling out the paperwork, resisting the urge to forgo the formal block capitals for her usual cursive handwriting. The two sat in silence for about 20 minutes, alternating between sharing glances, looking at the clock, and looking at the floor.

“Georgina Goode?” Gigi looked up to see a stout nurse with a kind face scanning the waiting room for the patient whose name she’d just called. She stood up and walked over to the nurse, greeting her with a soft “Hi.”

“Good evening Georgina, would you like your friend to come in with you?” She gestured to Crystal, who looked out of place, a splash of colour against the neutral toned background. 

“Is that okay?” Gigi asked, looking back at her best friend. 

“Of course dear. We want you to feel as comfortable as possible.”

“Oh, uh thank you.” Gigi offered, giving Crystal a sly hand gesture to follow her, which she did without thinking twice. 

The nurse, ‘Ginger’ she’d introduced herself as, closed the door behind them and offered them a seat next to her desk. 

“So, Georgina?” 

“Gigi’s fine.” 

“Gigi, you’re here for an HCG blood test, is that right?”

“Yeah. I’ve taken a few tests from CVS and they were all positive so...” 

“Okay, good to know. So, it’s pretty safe to assume that you are pregnant, but we want to make sure your pregnancy hormone levels are rising. Now, what was the start date of your last menstrual period?” Gigi thought back, realising that it was way back in early March.

“I think it was the 6th March? definitely around that time at least.” 

“Okay, thank you.” Ginger replied seeming a bit off put by the girls answer, causing Gigi and Crystal to share a worried look. 

“So, according to my chart, you’re probably about 9-10 weeks along, and we would ideally like to start prenatal care as soon as possible to ensure the safety of the baby. Have you been experiencing any pregnancy symptoms?” 

“She’s been really sick.” Crystal interjected. Gigi shot her a look.

“Um yeah, I’ve been like nauseous all the time, and I throw up occasionally. I suddenly can’t stand certain foods and I get headaches if I don’t take a nap after school which never used to happen.”

“Oh honey, sounds like you’ve got it pretty rough at the moment. But don’t worry, it’s all perfectly normal and it’ll settle down soon enough”, Ginger reassured her. 

“So, Gigi, I just need to take your blood pressure quickly to make sure you’re not liable to faint. Can you stretch your left arm out for me?” Gigi does just that and Ginger attaches the cuff to it, Gigi immediately feeling the pressure. “Okay, it’s 73/115, which is a little lower than we’d like, but doesn’t put you in any danger. So, I’m happy to go ahead if you are? Provided you eat something high in salt or sugar and drink plenty of water after you leave, you should stay upright just fine kid.” Gigi nodded and Ginger let the cuff deflate before removing it and getting a needle out. Crystal’s eyes widened at the sight; her fearless demeanour blemished by her fear of needles.

“Crys? Are you going to be okay?” Gigi enquired, and Crystal simply nodded. Ginger cleaned the area with a cotton ball doused in rubbing alcohol, and stuck the needle in, collecting 3 vials of blood before placing a small plaster over the wound.

“Okay, all done sweetie.” Ginger told them, a clear southern twang coming through in her accent. Gigi felt fine, a little achy in her left arm but otherwise good, and Crystal, despite looking a little pale, had also fortunately managed to make it through upright. “Here’s a coupon for 50 cents off some prenatal vitamins, which I highly recommend. You need the folic acid. And we’ll call you within a few days to discuss the results and book any further appointments. Until then, please refrain from consuming alcohol, tobacco products, any illegal substances, coffee and energy drinks. Outside of that, just use your common sense, you seem like a bright girl. But if in doubt, the internet is a great resource, or there are plenty of books at the local library, and if you just don’t know what to do, here’s my number. I work 7-7 Monday-Saturday.” Gigi was suddenly swamped with information, making her feel a bit dizzy. 

“Uh, thank you Ginger, I’ll be sure to take extra care.” Gigi took the coupon and practically had to drag Crystal up from her chair, the fact that she had almost drifted off evident in her droopy eyes, turning to offer Ginger a last thank you before closing the door behind her. 

When they made it back to the car, Crystal unlocked the door and they both got in. “So, that just happened.” Crystal said into the air.

“Yeah... Are you okay Crys? I know how you feel about needles.”

“I’m fine thanks, I looked away for most of it.” 

“Okay, cool.” Crystal took her hand again, protectively rubbing her thumb over Gigi’s. Both girls looked out at the beautiful California sunset, neither one caring about the time. That was until Gigi’s phone began to ring, rudely interrupting the atmosphere. 

She recognised her mom’s number and answered it reluctantly, placing it to her ear. “Hi mom... No, I’m at Crystal’s... Yeah... We’ve almost finished... I’ll be home soon... Uh huh... Yeah... Ciao mom.” “Is everything okay?” “Yeah, she just wanted to make sure I’m safe, I hadn’t texted her about dinner.” “Oh, classic Celia...” Crystal said with a giggle.

“So, shall we head back to Chateau Goode?” 

“Um excuse me, La Maison Goode would have sufficed!” Gigi said in mock offence. Crystal started the engine back up and the two were on their ways home, their lives feeling strangely different. 

\--- 

The call came the next morning. Gigi excused herself from Biology to go to the bathroom. She locked the stall door and sat down on the lid of the toilet, pulling out her mobile and answering. “Hello?” 

“Hi, this is La Diamante Clinic, can I please speak to Miss Georgina Goode?” 

“Speaking?” 

“Good morning Miss Goode, we have the results of your blood test. We’re pleased to see that your HCG levels have risen as expected. You’re about 10 weeks along, and fortunately it looks like it’s going to be a viable pregnancy.” 

Gigi struggled to concentrate over the violent thrum of blood in her ears, the information sinking in slowly. 

She thanked the receptionist and hung up, putting her phone back in its pocket. She stood up calmly, walked over to the sink, placed her hands on the basin, leaning over it, looked into her eyes in the mirror, and promptly burst into tears.


	7. Papa Don't Preach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gigi goes for a sonogram. Trigger Warnings for Bullying, and Homophobia (ew). I hate that I've had to make Jackie and Violet mean for this, but damn I need to write a story and therefore I need villains... sorry! Also, goddamn do I make a lot of references to TV/Theatre... props to you if you get them. <3

It had been just over a week since Gigi’s blood test, and she was thoroughly freaking out. Ginger had told her that she had until 12 weeks to make her decision, which was also when her sonogram was. She really didn’t know what to do. As much as it killed her to think of having an abortion, she didn’t know how to raise a baby. She didn’t know anything about childbirth or children and Jan’s pamphlets whilst informational, didn’t help her at all with making her decision. 

She was sat on the floor, Crystal sat behind her on the edge of her bed, Gigi situated between her legs, having her hair braided by the redhead. Gigi felt calm, she didn’t feel sick, she wasn’t angry, she wasn’t anxious. She wanted to live inside the way Crystal made her feel. She was wearing Crystal’s hoodie, and it smelled like vanilla and lavender and just a little bit like weed but Gigi didn’t mind. If anyone asked, she’d say it was the best aroma in the world, it’s heady mix making her almost dizzy. As well as that, she had on a bralette, pyjama shorts and long socks. She was rubbing her lower abdomen under the layers of clothing, shielding her from the world. The slight protrusion from her stomach had become more stand-out-ish since the last time she had taken the time to really observe her body, its’ presence making everything seem more real. 

“Earth to Gigi, are you there?” Gigi was drawn from her daze by a soft voice, calling out to her through the space.

“Yeah. I’m just wondering what the hell to do Crys.”

“Oh Geege,” Crystal sighed as she beckoned for her friend to join her on the bed. She scooted backwards and laid down, inviting Gigi into her arms, spooning her. Crystal rested her hands over Gigi’s stomach over her clothing, the act feeling very intimate but not intrusive. 

“Crystal, what would you do if you were me?” Crystal paused for a second, the only sound to be heard in the room was their breathing. 

“I don’t know.” It was the truth, she really didn’t know. She couldn’t imagine what her friend was going through. They laid together in comfortable silence until it got dark outside, both girls eventually drifting off to sleep, warm and loved. 

When they awoke, Crystal reached for her phone, seeing a number of notifications from her mom, and then the time. “Gigi?! It’s 11pm.” She shook the other girl awake, making quick motions to call her panicked mother, the dial tone ringing in her ears. 

“Crystal Elizabeth Methyd, why the hell didn’t you text me?”

“I’m sorry! I just forgot; I swear I didn’t mean to. I fell asleep a couple of hours ago and Gigi said she didn’t want to wake me, we worked pretty hard all afternoon.” 

“I know you’re at Gigi’s honey, and I know you’re probably safe, but nothing is enough to reassure a worried mother than the confirmation of safety of their child.” Crystal cringed at the words. 

“I know, I’m sorry, but I’m safe.”

“Well, thank you for letting me know Cryssy... Do I need to come and pick you up or are you staying at the Goode’s tonight?” 

Crystal placed her hand over the microphone and asked Gigi, who said it was up to her, and that her parents wouldn’t mind. 

“I’ll just stay here. It saves you the drive, and Gigi can drop me off tomorrow morning.” 

“Okay, I’ll see you tomorrow then. Love you Cryssy.” 

“Love you too mom.” And with that, Crystal hung up. 

She turned around to find a concerned Gigi, giving her a knowing look. “What did she say? Is she mad?” 

“Which one of those questions do you want me to answer first?” 

“The second one.” 

“No.”

“Good. What did she say?”

“Nothing reassures a mother except the safety of her child...” 

Gigi stood up and walked over to her mirror. She shrugged off the massive jumper and stood in just her bra, shorts, and socks. She stood to the side and looked at herself, her hands gracing her small but noticeable bump. “I don’t think I can do it Crys.” 

“Don’t think you can do what?” Crystal sounded hesitant. She didn’t know which option Gigi was leaning towards at that moment, and it scared her a little. 

“I can’t have an abortion.” The air in the room suddenly felt heavy, almost suffocating. “I thought I had to. I didn’t want to be a teenage mother. But I just can’t bear the idea of getting rid of this baby. My baby. I don’t even know what it is, it’s the size of a lemon and still I love it more than I ever thought possible. I am so scared, but I’m more scared of never meeting them. And I can’t carry that regret around for the rest of my life, because I think it’d kill me.” 

Crystal didn’t say anything. She blinked slowly, stood up and walked over to Gigi. She looked up into her brown eyes, her pupils dilating and her breath hitching in her throat. She looked at her, really looked at her, seeing her for everything she was in that moment and everything she had ever been. Vulnerable, scared, beautiful, brave. Crystal placed a quick, soft kiss to the other girls’ lips and engulfed her in a tight hug. Gigi just cried, practically sobbed into the other’s shoulder. Crystal gently lowered them to the floor, making sure to keep their bodied in contact. And there they stayed, until both got too tired and moved back to the bed, finally falling asleep for the rest of the night. 

\---

They were awoken at 8am the next morning, sunlight streaming in through the curtains they’d neglected to close the night before. Gigi lay on her back, staring blankly at the ceiling. Crystal had kissed her. Sure, it was probably just platonic, and they had kissed before, but this time it felt incredibly intimate. She didn’t know how to feel, everything in her life felt so complicated and she just wished she could catch a break.

She reluctantly got up, shaking Crystal awake and throwing a pair of jeans and a simple cropped t-shirt her way. “Here, you can borrow these.” She paused. “Actually, you know what, keep the t-shirt. It never suited me anyway.” And with that, she turned around to choose her own clothes, deciding on a baby blue smock dress and tennis shoes. They got changed in silence, both making sure to keep their eyes away, too afraid of getting caught. Crystal packed up her stuff and they clambered into Gigi’s car. Gigi drove carefully, keeping her eyes trained on the road. Crystal, clearly not used to the quiet vibe, put the radio on, Madonna’s _Papa Don’t Preach_ blasting out. “Christ.” Gigi said with a laugh, “It’s like this thing is following me everywhere.” 

“Gigi, when is your sonogram again?”

“It’s on Thursday, at 5pm.”

“Okay, just making sure I don’t forget. I wanna meet the little lemon who’s making my best friend cry all the time. She’s coming for my gig.” Gigi laughed, remembering just a handful out of the many times that Crystal had cried. She really put the Cry in Crystal...

Gigi pulled up outside Crystal’s house, the lawn illuminated by the summer sun, the flowers standing proudly against the beige and white palette of the outside of the house. The sight reminded her of something from the 50s, like a picture out of Better Homes Magazine. She zoned out, imagining her and Crystal, bringing home the little lemon baby. Gigi would cling them to her chest as the other girl opened the door, both walking in pleasantly greeted by the scent of pine sol air freshener. She imagined the smiles on their faces, as they turned to each other, finally at peace. She pictured their lips meeting in a sweet embrace, Gigi still cuddling the new-born, as her and Crystal shared a romantic moment, Crystal then leaning down to kiss the baby’s head as softly as she could. Her daydream was bluntly ended by Crystal’s ringtone blaring out into the car. “Yes mom, I’m coming now!” Crystal opened the car door, rushing to grab her bag, “Sorry but I have to rush, bye Gee!” she called out, and just like that she was gone.

\---

Thursday rolled around quicker than either of the girls expected it to. They sat at lunch, just eating and gossiping amongst themselves. Nothing had been said about the kiss. Widow was busy bitching about something snarky Violet had said to her in the hallway. This was a common occurrence, the girls occasionally receiving negative comments from those higher up the food chain than them, however they seemed to target Widow and Crystal above the others. It didn’t really bother them, they knew it just sort of came with being a high schooler, but it still sucked. 

“I mean, how dare she say shit about my hair when she’s been sporting the same damn straight ass ponytail since 8th grade.” Widow bit out harshly, clearly this particular day she wasn’t in the mood to be messed with. 

“Widow, calm the fuck down please, your hair looks great and you know it.” Nicky exclaimed, reapplying her lipstick in a hand-held compact mirror. She slammed it shut, making Crystal jump, and causing her to spill yogurt down her front. 

“Jesus fuck!” She grabbed a tissue from her backpack and began frantically rubbing at the mess, preying it wouldn’t stain and preying harder that it wouldn’t stain white. 

“Hey Meth-Head, I thought you were a dyke?” Crystal froze as she heard the voice taunting her. She looked up to find none other than Jackie Rose looking down at her, surrounded by his entourage of football buddy’s. 

“I’m sorry? I must have misheard you. I wasn’t listening.” 

His jaw visibly tensed. “I said, I thought you were a dyke, that’s a pretty big white stain for a lesbian. Wonder who finally turned you...”

“Go fuck yourself.” She said sharply, turning her attention back to scrubbing the stain. 

“Jackie, back the fuck off.” Gigi said, shooting him an icy glare. He turned his attention from Crystal to Gigi, ignoring the presence of the other girls. 

“Oh what, are you a dyke too now? That’s not what I thought when...”

“I said, back the fuck off!” She spat cutting him off, standing up to match his height, looking him dead in the eyes. 

“Fine, whatever.” He shrugged, clearly not wanting to pick a fight with one of the prettiest girls in school. He knew from past experience how girls had the ability to ruin your life with nothing more than a text chain. They all sauntered off, following Jackie like sheep. Gigi sat down, her face red and her hands shaking. 

“Geege, are you okay?” Nicky asked her gently, concern clear in her eyes. 

“I’m fine.” She said through gritted teeth. “If he’d have finished that sentence, I would have punched the smirk off of his face though.” 

“Woah Gee, what’s gotten into you?”

“Nothing, can we please just drop it?”

“Gigi, what did you think he was gonna say? Whatever it was, you know we’ll support you. We just want to know what’s going on, we feel like you’ve been out of the loop lately.” 

Gigi took a deep breath. She couldn’t believe she was about to do this now, in the school cafeteria, but she couldn’t hide it any longer. “Jackie and I hooked up at Heidi’s party.”

“Oh my god, why didn’t you tell us?!” Widow all but screamed.

“No wait, that’s not all, it gets worse.”

“What do you mean it gets worse?” asked Nicky confused. Crystal felt her body tense.

“Are you sure you want to do this now Gigi?” Gigi simply nodded.

“Okay, this doesn’t leave this table. I’m pregnant.”

“Holy fuck!” / “Shit girl...”

“Shhh! I said keep it down.” Gigi shout whispered. 

“What are you gonna do? Are you going to get an abortion? Oh my god is it a girl or a boy?” Nicky rambled. 

“Nicky, please. Give the girl a second.” Crystal said softly but firmly. 

“I’m keeping it, No and I don’t know. I think I’m going to find out after school, I have my first sonogram.”

“Oh my god Gigi, I can’t believe it.” Widow said, the information still sinking in. Suddenly, the sound of the bell signalling the end of lunch rang out through the cafeteria. 

“Okay, I have to get to textiles. Not a word of this to anyone. We can talk more about it at Crystal’s sleepover tomorrow.” Gigi said quietly to the others before strolling away briskly. 

“Okay.” Nicky began, “What. The. Fuck...”

\---

Crystal and Gigi walked through the doors to the clinic, Gigi going to sign herself in and Crystal taking a seat in the waiting room. Crystal took Gigi’s hand and shot her a reassuring smile. 

“Georgina Goode?” 

“Well, this is it I guess...” Crystal said, standing and walking with Gigi into the ultrasound room. 

“Okay Georgina, my name is Nina and I’ll be performing your ultrasound. How are you feeling today?”

“I’m good thanks, luckily not sick to my stomach.” 

“That’s good to hear. Do you want to just hop up on the table there.” Gigi did as instructed. “Just shuffle up a bit please, lovely.” Nina asked Gigi to pull her t shirt up and undo her jeans, which she did. “Okay, this is going to be cold.” Gigi shivered as the gel hit her abdomen, but she didn’t mind it too much. Nina turned on the wand and began using it to spread the gel over Gigi’s tiny bump. After a little while, the sound of a heartbeat resonated out into the room, strong and fast. “There it is, that’s your babys heartbeat. And there’s the little foetus, it’s about the size of a peach.” Gigi gazed up at the screen, crying happy tears. 

“I didn’t think I’d cry.” She laughed gently. She looked over to Crystal, who was also crying. Crystal took this as a sign to get up, and she walked over to Gigi, taking her hand and squeezing tightly. 

“Now Georgina, you’ve decided to keep this baby?”

“Yeah.”

“Do you want to know the sex? Because you’re almost 12 weeks we can pretty accurately guess.” 

“Crystal, do you want to know?” 

“Do you Gee?”

“Is it bad if I say yes?”

“Of course not.”

“Then yes, I want to know the sex.” Crystal’s grip tightened subconsciously. 

“It’s a girl.”

Gigi only cried harder; she was having a baby girl. Crystal kissed her forehead, which didn’t do anything to stop Gigi’s crying. “You two make the sweetest couple, it’s so wholesome to see you have such support from this one here.” Nina said, smiling warmly. 

“Oh, we’re not...” / “Oh no it’s um...” Both girls started at the same time, Gigi electing to finish for them both. “We’re not dating, she’s my best friend.”

“Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to assume. You two are just adorable.” 

“Thank you.” Crystal thanked Nina, blushing a bright pink. Nina printed out two copies of the sonogram and wiped the excess gel from Gigi’s abdomen. 

“Okay Georgina, you can sit up now. Everything looks fine, the baby is healthy, and a good size. You’re just about 12 weeks along. Ideally, we’d want to see you again at 30 weeks. Obviously if anything happens, any light bleeding or whatnot, don’t hesitate to give us a call.” Nina handed her another array of pamphlets, not dissimilar to the ones Jan gave her a few weeks prior. Both girls thanked Nina enthusiastically and walked out to the car. 

When they were sat down with the doors shut, Crystal squealed and hugged Gigi from her seat. Gigi laughed, leaning back against the soft leather. “Do you wanna go straight home or...?” Crystal enquired, clearly already planning something else. 

“What did you have in mind Miss Methyd?” 

“Milkshakes?” 

“Sounds amazing.” 

“Perfect.” The two shared a glance, both smiling widely. Gigi felt her cheeks heat up, looking down to hide her blush afraid it would give her away. Crystal seemed to notice this, but instead of asking Gigi what the matter was, or if she was okay, she leaned over the divider, lifted her chin gently with her right hand, and kissed her.


	8. Actions and Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know you're going to hate me... But I promise drama will be served in the next chapter! Hope you're all well. No TW for this one, it's basically just fluff, also yes I'm doing time jumps because 9 months is a looooooong time. But don't worry, there will be plenty of content ;)

Gigi couldn’t believe what was happening. Crystal’s lips were on hers; her eyes were closed, and she looked so peaceful. Gigi allowed her eyes to flutter closed as well and finally succumbed to Crystal’s pillowy soft lips. She had never felt this way before, all the boys she kissed made her feel nothing, except maybe bored. But this, this was like a fizzing in her chest, a slow building sensation that overtook her body, causing her limbs to feel tingly and her head to spin. When Crystal finally pulled away, breathing heavily, she opened her dark eyes. Gigi immediately noticed her pupils were blown, she looked almost high, like she’d just done ecstasy. She then noticed a flash of something grace Crystal’s face, something uncertain, and she realised that Crystal was probably freaking out because she’d just kissed her best friend. 

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry. I don’t know what came over me...”

“Crystal, calm down. It’s okay.” Crystal was still spiralling, so Gigi took her hand and held it tightly. “I liked it.”

“What?”

“Crystal, that was the best kiss I’ve ever had in my life.” Crystal looked up through her long lashes, clearly in a state of shock. Gigi couldn’t bear to look her any longer, so instead she leaned in and kissed Crystal again, her hands sliding up to cup her jaw. She kissed back with fervour, hands on the nape of Gigi’s neck to keep her there, as if she were going to just slip away. When Gigi pulled away again, she smiled at Crystal and her flushed cheeks. Crystal started the ignition and began the drive back to the diner. Both girls sat in comfortable silence, Crystal’s right hand resting on Gigi’s thigh when she didn’t need to use it to steer. 

When they arrived, Crystal ran ahead to open the door for Gigi, clearly making a humorous attempt to be gentlemanly. They were shown to a table and quickly picked their flavours, Gigi opting for mint chocolate in contrast to Crystal’s sickeningly sweet pink strawberry. 

“Gigi, can we talk about what just happened please?”

“I think that’s a good idea.”

“I don’t know what came over me. It was like suddenly I looked at you and everything felt different. You’re so beautiful Geege, and anyone would be lucky to spend time with you. And yet you were sat there, in my crappy car in the parking lot of a fertility clinic, with me.”

“Crystal you’re my best friend, of course I was sat there with you. There’s no one else I would have rather been with.”

“Yeah, just please, tell me I haven’t fucked this all up. I know you’re straight and would never be into me and...”

“I never said I was straight.” Gigi replied, looking down into her drink, playing with the green and white striped straw. Crystal didn’t say anything, just looked back at her, inviting her to continue.

“Crys, that kiss made me feel more than any boy ever has.” Gigi was nervous, her hands shaking even more than usual, but she’d already been more honest with people today than she ever had, so why stop now right? “I don’t know what label I would put on it, and I’m not ready to tell people. But I’m definitely not straight, so...” 

“Wow, okay.”

“You don’t hate me, do you?”

“Georgina Rose Goode, are you fucking kidding me? I’m like a walking talking poster for LGBT rights, I swear people can sense my lesbian aura from like 10 miles away at least.” Crystal laughed out. 

“Crystal Elizabeth Methyd! Why didn’t you tell me?!”

“Probably the same reason you didn’t tell me.” She said frankly. “Plus, I thought it was pretty obvious.” She gestured to her flannel shirt and pulled her leg up to point at one of her doc martens. Gigi felt like an idiot.

“Oh my god, how did I miss all that?”

“I guess you just weren’t looking for it is all. I mean, you noticed it when Nicky came in that time humming a Hayley Kiyoko song, but this you miss? Must be selective.” She said, slurping at the ice cream drink that was quickly melting in the warm California evening. 

“That’s so true. I can really be oblivious to the stark obvious.”

“Yep, like a dumb blonde, without the blonde.” Gigi leaned over the table to wipe cream on Crystal’s nose, watching in amusement as she then tried, and failed to lick it off. “Come here.” She stood up and moved over to Crystal’s side of the booth, sitting gracefully and wiping the cream off of her nose with a napkin. She paused when she’d finished, noticing how close the two of them were. She could see Crystal’s freckles, even though they almost blended in with her tanned skin. She noticed a sparkle in Crystal’s eyes, which made her stand up sharply, making her way back to the other side of the table in order to avoid anyone noticing the lingering tension that was growing between them. She looked over her shoulder, pleased that the rest of the customers seemed pleasantly lost in their own lives. 

“So, what do we do now?”

“I don’t know. I’m pregnant with somebody else’s child, unfortunately somebody I now can’t stand. And I don’t know what’s going to happen. But I want to keep kissing you, if that helps.”

“It does, because I want to keep kissing you too, I would never stop if I had the chance.” Crystal’s voice was gentle, like silk. “How about this; we’re best friends, I will be here for you and this baby no matter what, but we can keep kissing.” 

“That sounds good. But what if things get complicated?”

“I don’t know Geege, I guess we’ll just have to figure it out. I don’t have feelings for anyone else if that’s what you’re asking You’re my everything Gee.” It wasn’t the answer that Gigi wanted, but it was the answer that she needed. She didn’t know what was going to happen, but at least this way she would never be alone. 

After a little while, Sasha brought over their cheque. Gigi placed $15 on the tray, and the two got up to leave. Sasha thanked them on the way out and told them to come visit whenever, finishing with a bright smile and a cheery wave. Crystal dropped Gigi home, the girl immediately falling asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow, clearly exhausted from the long day she’d had. 

\---

(6 weeks later)

“Crystal, I’m going to start showing soon, and I don’t know what to do. Everyone’s going to find out.” Gigi was stood side on to the mirror, her 18-week bump sticking out like a sore thumb against her modest breasts and lean legs. She let her shirt fall back down, the fabric just failing to conceal it. 

“It’s inevitable Gee, you’ve always known it deep down. Eventually you wouldn’t be able to hide it anymore.” Gigi flopped down on the bed... “I’m sure it’ll be fine; your last exam is tomorrow anyway and then you’re done for the year!”

“Yeah, I’ll just wear a smock dress and hope no one notices...”

“Sounds like a plan.” Crystal replied, leaning down to kiss her forehead. She looked into Gigi’s eyes, the soft caramel swirls glowing against the dim lighting in the room. She leaned down and brushed her lips against Gigi’s, the latter immediately melting into it. They laid together, just making out and cuddling until Crystal had to go home so Gigi could study a bit before bed. They quickly kissed goodbye at the front door and Gigi ran back upstairs, opening her physics textbook and reluctantly falling into it.


	9. Please, Call Me Mom...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I said there would be drama... ;) I'm sorry for the delay in posting, I hope this makes up for it! -D trigger warnings for nausea, fainting, and hospitals.

It was the day of her last exam. Gigi sat down with her pencil case and her water bottle, just keeping her mind on finishing this stupid physics paper and getting the hell out of the sweltering gym. It was only an hour and a half, but Gigi had been fighting off her nausea all morning, and she was losing energy quickly. 

She breezed through the first half of the paper, jotting down answers confidently, until she hit the 50-minute mark. Her hands began to shake and sweat, soon becoming too clammy to hold a pen. She was interrupted by an invigilator who had noticed that she hadn’t written anything for 5 minutes and had been staring intently at the paper, her face paling to an ashy grey. She tapped her on the shoulder and leaned in, softly asking if she was alright. Gigi felt the bile rising in the back of her throat, so she turned to the kind woman and shook her head, saying she felt a bit sick and asking if she could get some air. The woman nodded and allowed Gigi to stand, grabbing her water bottle and walking next to her to the door at the back of the room. 

Gigi could feel eyes on her as she walked slowly, her shoes shuffling against the wooden floor, squeaking against its waxy surface. She felt her face getting hotter, a blush rising in her cheeks. She kept her eyes trained on the door, just trying to make it before she embarrassed herself further when she suddenly felt the floor fall from beneath her. Her vision blacked over and she felt her body go limp, her knees collapsing as she lost her battle with gravity. She felt the invigilator try to catch her and lower her to the floor gently to avoid her injuring herself. The last thing she remembered was hearing the gasps of her surprised peers and scrapes of chairs against the floor as people stood up in shock. 

\---

“Hi, I’m here to see Georgina Goode?” Crystal said to the woman at the reception desk. She came as soon as she got the call about what had happened in the exam hall, shoving on the first clothes she could find and running out to her car. 

“Okay, are you a family member?”

“Well, no but...” 

“Crystal?” Crystal was cut off by the voice of Gigi’s mother, walking out from down one of the many adjacent corridors. 

“Mam, do you know this girl?”

“I do.” Celia reassured the woman behind the front desk, saying how she was practically family and was obviously allowed to visit. With a curt nod from the receptionist, Celia turned around and began guiding Crystal back down the way she had just come from. “Crystal, did you know?”

“Did I know what Mrs Goode?” Crystal hadn’t called Gigi’s mom that in ages, but she felt her confidence dwindle at the loaded question. 

“That my 17-year-old daughter is 18 weeks pregnant.” Crystal felt her blood run cold. She didn’t know what to say; should she lie to Gigi’s mom like she was just as innocent as everyone else they knew, or should she tell the truth and tell Gigi’s mom about everything they’d been through in the last 3 months, reassuring her that there was always someone watching out for her and the baby. 

“Yeah.” She breathed out, deciding that telling Celia that her daughter was lying to literally everyone was definitely the worse option of the two. 

“How long have you known?”

“Maybe 10 weeks? I’m not really sure, with finals and everything the days kind of bended together.” Celia didn’t say anything, just turned to look at her outside of one of the rooms with the door closed. She looked down at her in earnest, making Crystal feel about 2 feet tall, despite her being around 5’6”. Damn the Goode women and their tall genes... But she then did something that Crystal did not see coming. 

She pulled her into a hug, her arms tight around Crystals shoulders, enveloping her in a safe and warm embrace. Crystal melted into the gesture, burying her face in Celia’s cardigan as she began to cry. “I’m sorry I didn’t say anything, I didn’t know what to do and neither did Gigi.” Celia just rubbed her back, keeping her grounded. “We thought we could handle it by ourselves but then this happened, and I was so scared when I heard because all I wanted was for Gigi to be okay and for the baby to be okay and...”

“Crystal, honey it’s okay.” Celia pulled back, repositioning her hands atop Crystals shoulders. “We love you, and we know that you love Gigi and she loves you too, more than you can imagine. We just want you two girls to be safe is all.” Crystal’s tears began to slow, as she used her sleeve to wipe away any strays that managed to run down her cheeks. “Look, Gigi is just through that door. She’s fine, they said it was just anaemia that made her pass out, which is perfectly normal. She’s awake now, why don’t you go in and see her and I’ll get us all some hot chocolate, sound good?”

“Yeah, thanks Celia.” Crystal replied with a smile.

“Oh, please dear, call me mom.” Crystal’s smile only widened at that, her white teeth showing before she turned to place her hand on the cold, metal door handle. She pushed down and forward, immediately being greeted by the sight of Gigi, sat in a hospital bed, wearing a hospital gown, with a sizable bruise forming on her forehead. 

“Cryssy!” Gigi seemed elated by the other girl’s presence, as if they were 12 years old again, as she held out her arms for Crystal to run into and give her a huge hug. 

“Hey baby Geege, and baby G” She said, addressing the very noticeable bump poking out of Gigi’s almost paper-thin gown. 

“What happened?”

“I don’t know. I was just taking the exam and then I felt sick, and before I knew it, I was falling over. Hence the bruise.” She pointed to her head. 

“How’s your head?” Crystal said with a wink.

“It fucking hurts Crys.” Gigi replied laughing, but still obviously in pain from the injury. 

“So, is everything okay with the baby?” Crystal asked, the atmosphere in the small room becoming tenser by the second. 

“Yeah, she’s fine. I fell on my side, so I didn’t hit her against the floor. They said she probably felt some strong vibrations but nothing serious. Crystal’s face visibly relaxed, her eyebrows returning to their normal position atop her face. 

“How did your mom take it when they called her?”

“She freaked out for a minute, as you’d expect. But the doctor told me she was just worried if we were okay.” Crystal’s heart fluttered at the mention of ‘we’, as Gigi started referring to her and the baby as 2 separate bodies. The thought of it made her feel very emotional. “She got here as I was having my ultrasound, so she just held my hand and cried really.” Crystal remembered Celia’s red eyes when she greeted her in the hallway, now understanding that they weren’t angry tears. 

“That’s great Gee.” Crystal said, placing a soft kiss to Gigi’s temple, making sure to avoid her bruise. “Your mom’s just getting us some hot chocolate so, I’m sure she won’t be long.”

Gigi looked up at her lovingly, “Well, I suppose we still have a few minutes before she gets back?” Crystal just smiled goofily at Gigi’s words. 

“Gee, I am not having your mother come into a hospital room to find her pregnant 17-year-old daughter kissing another girl. I think that much shock in one day might actually just kill her.” They both laughed, silently agreeing that it would be for the best to take things one day at a time. 

When Celia returned, she handed round their drinks and sat in a chair next to Gigi’s bed, holding her hand. The 3 sat in comfortable silence, occasionally sipping the warm liquid until a doctor came into the room. He explained Gigi’s fainting episode and recommended she take an iron supplement as well as her multivitamin in order to avoid a repeat occurrence. He then checked her vitals and her blood work again and said she could go home, but she had to rest for the remainder of the day. 

“I phoned the school Gigi, they said you can take the exam again next week if you want to. Or if not, they can just use last year’s grade?” 

“What did I get again last year?”

“A C Gigi, same as you always get in that class.” 

“Oh... can I decide later?”

“Sure sweetie, don’t stress yourself out.” Celia reassured her, handing her a pile of clean clothes and walking out of the room to give her daughter some privacy. She allowed Crystal to stay, just in case anything else happened. 

“So?” Crystal began. 

“So?” Gigi echoed, looking up from trying to pull on her leggings under the gown. 

“What do we do now?”

“Well, my mom is gonna take me home and make me stay there, she could always drop you off on the way back?” 

“Oh, that’s okay, I drove here anyway.” Crystal said gesturing to the parking lot. Just as Crystal finished her sentence, Celia burst through the door. 

“Gigi, sweetie, I need to go back to work. I’m sorry hun, but Alaska tripped and spilled black coffee on a dress that needs to be picked up tomorrow and they need my help because everyone is freaking out at the shop.” Gigi’s face fell, her mom was always busy at work. Which means she should be used to it by now, right?

“That’s okay mom, I’ll be fine.” She said with a smile, trying to reassure her frantic mother. 

“Thanks baby.” Celia sighed as she rushed out of the room again to finish her phone call.   
Crystal turned to Gigi, noticing the sorrow in her eyes. She could read the other girl like a book, and she knew that Gigi always pretended to be strong, even when she just wanted to be a soft, sad bitch. “Gee?”

“It’s fine Crys, I’m fine, it’s all fine.” She said sharply, brushing her hands beneath her eyes. “Ugh, stupid hormones.” 

“Gigi, do you want me to stay with you?” Crystal knew that Gigi’s dad worked all day and sometimes all night, with him being a successful lawyer, but that she also couldn’t be alone right now, just in case.

“Yes please.” Gigi said in possibly the quietest voice Crystal had ever heard from the girl. Crystal took both of their cups and put them in the bin in the corner of the room. She then collected Gigi’s things and walked her to the door, both of the girl’s hand in hand. When they entered the corridor, Celia was sat waiting with her head in her hands, clearly very stressed. 

“Hey mom.” Gigi said, catching the older woman’s attention. “I’m ready to go.” 

“Okay love, do you need me to drive you home?” 

“No thanks, Crystal is going to drive me back and then stay the afternoon to make sure I’m okay.”

“Okay, thank you Crystal, I owe you one.” Celia said lovingly as she kissed both girls on the forehead and dashed off down the hallway. “Bye lovelies! Stay safe. Just call me if you need me.” And with that, she was gone. 

Crystal squeezed Gigi’s hand, and Gigi squeezed back, everything being said between them in the small gesture. They began walking out to the parking lot, both girls getting into Crystal’s car. Gigi immediately put the radio on and put her hands on her bump. Mika’s _Grace Kelly_ blasting out into the confined space. 

Crystal drove carefully, making sure to check on Gigi whenever she could. She could have sworn she saw her crying a couple of times, but she didn’t dare mention it, instead opting to let the girl deal with things in her own time. 

\---

When they arrived, Gigi got out of the car, slamming the door behind her and strutting up to the front door, leaving Crystal in tow. They both walked into the living room and Gigi locked the front door behind them. 

“Do you want some ice for your head Gee?” Crystal asked, putting Gigi’s bags down before turning to face the girl. She found Gigi stood by the bottom of the staircase, looking at her with dark eyes. 

“Come with me.”

“Gigi?” Crystal was confused to say the least. She didn’t know what to expect.

“Trust me baby.” Crystal didn’t need to be told twice. She walked over to Gigi and followed her up the stairs and into Gigi’s room. As soon as she shut the door behind her, she found herself pressed up against it, Gigi’s lips attaching to hers. The shock that ran down her spine quickly dissolved as she melted into the taller girl’s touch. She mewled at the feel of Gigi’s hands on her waist, keeping her firmly pressed against the hard surface. 

She took her chance to speak when Gigi’s lips travelled down her jaw to her neck, quickly finding her pulse point and sucking on it harshly. “Gigi, is this a good idea right now?”

Gigi pulled back to look into the other girls’ brown eyes. Well, now more black than brown eyes. She glanced at Crystal’s puffy lips and her crumpled shirt; the top two buttons undone giving Gigi a small glimpse of what was underneath. “Crystal, I don’t want to think about anything else but you right now. You’re all I want, and I will tell you if anything isn’t okay. I promise.” Gigi took both her hands in her own. “I’ve waited for this for so long, and with all these crazy hormones, I think I could scream if you don’t kiss me in the next 5 seconds.”

Crystal searched Gigi’s own blown pupils for any sign of doubt, any sign of uncertainty or humour or anything to say she didn’t want this just as much as the former did. But she couldn’t find anything. All she found was love. She could see how much Gigi cared for her and in that moment, she knew Gigi was all that she needed too. She simply nodded in conformation, gasping as Gigi fitted one of her thighs between her denim clad legs. Gigi swooped back down and captured Crystal’s lips in a heated kiss, the latter’s hands quickly finding home in Gigi’s long dark hair, pulling gently to gage her reaction. When Gigi rasped out a harsh “Fuck!” and then bit down on Crystal’s lip, Crystal knew that Gigi Goode would be the death of her. And that she would definitely have to remember to pull her hair again. 

Gigi took Crystal’s hand in hers and guided to her to the bed, which gave Crystal time to reassess the situation she was in. She began kissing Crystal again, guiding her to lay down gently so that she could hover over the top of her. “Gigi?”

“Yeah?” The taller girl pulled back, her long dark hair dangling over them, almost like a shield protecting them from the rest of the world. 

“I just want you to know, I’m not having sex with you for the first time whilst you have a concussion.”

“But Crys...”

“No buts! I want for our first time to be special, not when you basically have a black eye and have just gotten back from the hospital. I love you Gee, but now is not the right time. I’m sorry.” Gigi didn’t look angry, much to Crystal’s relief. She just looked blank, like she didn’t know what to say or do. 

“I love you too.” She moved so that she was lying next to the smaller girl, cuddling into her chest as Crystal wrapped her arm around the other’s back, hugging her tighter. She heard Gigi began to cry quietly into her shirt. She knew the other girl was feeling vulnerable, and she was glad that she trusted her enough to be this open with her. Crystal had always known that Gigi’s relationship with her parents was less than ideal. They both worked all day, often putting in overtime to make sure everything ran smoothly for everyone else. Everyone else except Gigi that was. The girl was often on her own, having to make dinner for one and then being in bed by the time she heard the front door go. So, when her mom walked out at the hospital, Crystal knew she shouldn’t have been surprised, but she was. She was angry that Gigi’s mom would leave her after she had gotten a fucking concussion to go back to her damn job. She was angry that Celia was also a nice person and a really good mom to both girls when Gigi was young, so she didn’t feel like she could call her out for it. And she knew that as much as the Goode's loved their jobs, they did all they did for Gigi; to ensure that she didn't have to fight against a corrupt economic system just to live. However, now wasn’t the time for all that. In that moment, she only wanted to make sure that Gigi felt loved, and goddammit she would die before she failed to do that.


	10. The Truth Comes Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! This is kinda sappy but overall a nice chapter (I think). Trigger Warning for Swearing. Enjoy!

When Gigi woke up, she realised that she had dried mascara all down her face and her hair was tangled like a bird’s nest. She slowly detangled her limbs from Crystal’s, trying hard not to wake her up. She shuffled over to her vanity and pulled out some make up wipes and a hairbrush. She fixed her appearance, the sight of her clean skin and straight hair making her feel more relaxed. She assessed her appearance, noting the bags under her eyes and her chapped lips. But then she noticed more details; like how the spark she had always loved seeing in her hazel eyes had all but faded, in this light at least. She could almost see through her skin down to her bones, she looked pale, almost hollow. She didn’t look like herself anymore and the realisation was deafening, even to the cacophony of worries in her mind. She suddenly felt like taking a shower, in a vain attempt to wash away this moment, to fill the time with anything else. Any distraction. 

She grabbed a towel and padded her way to the bathroom. She turned on the water, allowing it to come to temp as she stripped out of yesterday’s clothes. She climbed in and breathed out as she felt the warm water cascade over her skin. She took her time, massaging shampoo into her scalp and washing her face with the special cleanser she kept for when her skin wasn’t feeling it’s best. She shaved her legs, taking her time so to not cut herself, and then applied a coconut hair mask, leaving it to sit before washing everything off and stepping out. She moisturised from head to toe, applying deodorant and brushing through her wet hair before brushing her teeth and applying lip balm. She felt good. She could practically feel the blood running through her body, keeping her alive.

When she entered her bedroom again, she found Crystal sat up in her bed, typing frantically on her phone. She didn’t even look up at the sound of the door, so Gigi had to catch her attention as she sat down next to her. “Good morning sunshine.”

“Good morning.” Crystal sighed with a yawn. 

“Coffee?”

“Please.”

The two ran downstairs, finding the house empty, as usual. Gigi pulled out two mugs, filling Crystal’s with regular instant and hers with decaf. When she’d finished pouring the water, she joined Crystal on the couch, the two discussing what they would do that day.

“So, first day of summer vacation... what do you wanna do?”

“Sleep?” Gigi replied with a laugh. 

“We could have a movie day? Like we used to when it was too cold to go out. Make a pillow fort and stuff.”

“That sounds perfect.” Gigi looked up to find Crystal already gazing at her, eyes twinkling with excitement. She looked so happy, it made Gigi feel warm inside. Crystal leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to her lips, before doing the same thing 5 times over, clearly intoxicated by the other girl’s presence.

“So, shall we go?” Gigi said when she finally managed to catch her breath.

“Definitely!”

The two spent the day in Gigi’s room, eating take away pizza and drinking hot chocolate that was definitely not appropriate for the July weather, but they were too content to care. Crystal stayed until her mom threatened to ground her if she didn’t come home in 10 minutes, so she kissed Gigi goodbye at the door and ran to her car, speeding down the road. Gigi was left alone once again. Well... as alone as she could be at almost 5 months pregnant. 

\---  
(6 weeks later)

Gigi’s baby bump was on full show. 

She and Crystal had spent practically the whole summer together. They’d been bowling, mini golfing; they’d even been fishing, just to see what it was like. They’d done everything they could think of, which also included a lot of making out. They were merely a week shy of beginning their senior year of high school, and Gigi was freaking out about the prospect of going back to school with a full-on bump. She was worried about what other people would say, what they would think. She knew the concrete jungle was a harsh place when you weren’t 17 and pregnant, so she could expect to be the subject of a lot of snide comments... but she knew that Crystal would be by her side no matter what, along with Nicky and Widow. They’d have to have each other’s backs if they wanted to make it out alive. 

The thing she was most afraid of, was telling Jackie the truth. She knew she had to before they returned to class, or rumours would spiral even worse than they already were expected to. She texted him and asked to meet for coffee in the next few days, an invitation which he graciously accepted. She was nervous, of course. But he was a good person on the inside, even if he was an asshole in the hallways. 

When she saw him through the window of the Starbucks they’d decided on, her heart jumped into her throat. She sipped her tea and waited for him to spot and consequently join her. She watched him grab his coffee and make his way over, sitting down in the chair opposite her. 

“Gigi.”

“Jackie, hi.”

“So, what’s this about?”

“I need to talk to you.”

“Well, I gathered that.” He said with a nervous laugh. “What about?” He looked so young and naive, and it hurt Gigi to have to be the one to take that from him. 

“Something’s happened.”

“Does it have anything to do with that?” He said, subtly pointing to her protruding lower abdomen. 

“Unfortunately, yes.”

“Why is that unfortunate?”

“Because this wasn’t supposed to happen.” Gigi felt tears prick her eyes. 

“Hey, hey,” Jackie said, taking her hand across the table. “Look, you tell me what you need, and I’ll do it.” He offered her a small smile. She couldn’t believe it. He was taking this far too well...

“Are you sure? You don’t seem phased by this at all.”

“Gigi, I notice more than you think.” Gigi sat back in her chair and gestured for him to continue. “I knew what happened between us at Heidi’s was a one-time thing. Most of the time you don’t even want to look at me. When you stood up for that Methyd girl, I knew she meant way more to you than I ever would. The way you look at her, it’s like she hung the moon. I’m sorry I called you a dyke by the way.” Gigi blushed at his words.

“Wow.”

“Yeah... and then I noticed you only wearing unusually baggy clothes and heard about you running out of home room almost every morning and it sort of clicked for me.” 

“You knew?”

“Well, I didn’t know, but I assumed. I didn’t know who was involved though, so I kept my mouth shut. I know you think I’m a dick, but I’m not that bad.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner. It all just happened so fast.” Gigi looked down, she didn’t know whether it was out of regret or embarrassment. 

“So, it’s definitely mine?”

“Without a doubt.”

“Well fuck.” 

“I have a picture of the scan, if you want to see?”

“Sure, why not?” Gigi reached into her bag and found her purse, pulling the photo from weeks ago. She handed it across the table. He looked down at it, and Gigi saw his eyes well up. “Wow.”

“Yeah.”

“That’s amazing.” He looked up at her and smiled. 

“I’m keeping her, by the way.”

“Her?”

“Yeah, her.”

“Good God Gigi, what are we doing?” He had a dopey smile on his face, but Gigi could sense the underlying worry lacing the question. 

“What do you mean?” The conversation paused, Jackie thinking about what he was going to say next.

“Do you want me involved?”

“I don’t know.”

“Well, like I said, just let me know if you need anything.”

“Yeah, thank you.”

“And I’ll tell everyone to lay off of Methyd. I’m sure she’s been there for you this whole time whilst I’ve been playing video games and working at the local pet store. She’s probably more of a dad than I am.”

“I’m sure you mean that in the nicest way so, thanks.” She laughed, finally able to relax. 

“I’ll see you around Gigi.” He stood up and left, throwing his cup away on route to the door. Gigi let out a huge breath. She could trust Jackie, which was one of her biggest concerns dealt with and fortunately, it had gone better than she could have ever expected. Suddenly, going back to school seemed a little less daunting. 

\---

Gigi felt her heavy eyes open to the sound of her blaring alarm, reminding her that it was 6:30 am and that she had school. She brushed her teeth and her hair, did a simple make up look and moved on to her closet to choose some clothes. She knew that at this point, trying to hide her bump was futile, so she just chose some maternity jeans and a comfortable jumper. When she got to the kitchen, she checked the time, realising that it was 7:20 and she had 10 minutes before she had to leave for Crystal’s. So, she made a piece of toast and covered it in raspberry jam before grabbing her bag and heading out.

Gigi knocked on the all too familiar door and stood back a bit. When it opened, she was greeted by an offensive amount of colour. Crystal had decided to wear a black turtleneck with orange flared trousers and rainbow suspenders. Her unruly red hair was everywhere, and she had on an obscene number of necklaces. “Good morning bitch!” Gigi greeted her.

“Why hello there.” Crystal pulled her into a tight hug, even though they’d only seen each other a few days prior. “Ready to face the music?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be.” Gigi held out her hand, which Crystal happily took. They walked side by side, talking about the last few days and all the details they’d missed out on in their texts.

When they walked through the gates, they were greeted by Nicky, who approached them on sight. “Merde mon amie, now that is something.” 

“Yeah, she just keeps growing.”

“Mind if I?” Nicky said, gesturing to Gigi’s stomach.

“Go ahead.” She softly placed a hand over her knitted sweater, feeling the light movements from beneath. 

“That’s kind of amazing.” Nicky murmured, seemingly in awe at the sensation. 

The aggressive tone of the bell signalled to the girls that they had to get to homeroom, and soon. The prospect of picking up their new timetables was the most exciting event of the year...

Gigi heard the hushed whispers and felt the judgemental stares as she walked down the corridor. But she didn’t care anymore. She was happy. She felt strong. She wasn’t alone.


	11. Like A Virgin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all, I'm sorry this took so long to write... I just haven't felt like posting... but we're back now! I've been waiting to write this chapter for a while now so, I wanted it to be good, and I hope it lives up to expectations :) Content: SMUT

Gigi was 28 weeks pregnant. She was a month into her final year of high school, and things weren’t going to plan. She was in pain most of the time, and unable to take any pain killers to deal with it. She spent her days in class zoned out, taking the bare minimum of notes she’d need to pass and eventually graduate whilst simultaneously being in intense discomfort from the neck down due to her swollen chest and a pressure in her pelvis. Her professors knew to take it easy on her, as long as she behaved and did her homework on time. It was the end of September, and she already needed a break. 

It was Friday night, and Gigi was laying on her bed reading a book on childbirth and thoroughly freaking out. She slammed it shut with a resounding thud and dropped in onto the floor next to her, pressing her face into her pillow and sighing heavily. She was bored. She pulled her phone from the front pocket of her backpack and clicked on Crystal’s name and the call button next to it. 

“Gigi, is everything okay?”

“Yeah, ‘m just bored.”

“Oh. You want me to come over?”

“If it’s not too much trouble?”

“I’ll be there in 10.”

“You’re a lifesaver Crys. Oh! And can you please bring that ice cream I like? My cravings are killing me.”

“No worries princess Geege, see you soon!” 

“Ha ha...” and with that, she was gone. Gigi got up and put on some concealer, attempting to look at least a little less tired. She got her phone and played a few games of snake, spinning in her desk chair as she waited for the doorbell to ring. She knew her parents were working late, so to not expect them until at least 10, giving her at least 3 hours alone with Crystal. She was interrupted by a knock at the door, distracting her for just long enough to lose at her current game. She placed her phone on her desk and got up carefully, waltzing down the stairs and opening the door to find Crystal in a blue denim jacket and blue jeans which she had painted multiple designs on, making them explode with colour.

“I come bearing gifts!” Crystal exclaimed holding up a paper bag containing two cups of peanut butter chocolate chip ice cream. 

“Come on in darling.” If Gigi saw Crystal blush at the petname, she didn’t mention it, instead opting to jog to the kitchen to grab a couple of spoons. “So, what do you want to watch?”

“I know it’s going to sound trashy...”

“I love trashy.”

“But can we watch Mean Girls again?”

“Mean Girls is not trashy!”

“Personal opinion.”

“But of course, we can.” Gigi said sweetly, leaning in to place a small kiss on Crystal’s nose. The two huddled up on the couch under a blanket and began digging into their respective ice cream cups as the title credits began playing. 

\---

It was around halfway through the film when Gigi began getting restless. It started with her playing with Crystal’s hair, braiding sections and twisting others between her slender fingers, making the other girl relax into her touch. Her movements quickly grew in indecency. She leaned down to kiss the top of Crystal’s head through her thick mane of curls before moving down to kiss the back of her neck, slowly making her way down to the girl’s collarbone, grazing every inch of skin with tender kisses. Crystal all but moaned at the contact. “Gigi...”

“Shh, it’s okay.” Crystal leaned back into Gigi’s body warmth, careful to not crush her bump. Gigi kept going on her path of destruction on Crystal’s neck, cautiously moving a hand up from her side to graze Crystal’s midriff under her cropped t-shirt. When Crystal grabbed the other girl’s hand and moved it up, she felt Gigi’s finger’s graze her bare nipple and she sucked in a sharp intake of breath at the dizzying sensation. “Crys?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m not concussed anymore.” There was an audible silence as a thick tension overtook the atmosphere of the room. “I don’t have a black eye; I didn’t just get back from the hospital.”

“Gigi, cut the code please. Just tell me what you want.” Crystal turned to face the other girl, catching her eyes immediately and noticing how dark they looked, even in the dim light. 

“I want you.” That was all she needed to hear. Crystal all but attacked Gigi’s mouth with hers, the two kissing almost aggressively as months of lust was unleashed between them, with no distractions and no reason to stop anytime soon. 

Gigi was the first to pull away, breathing heavily. “Bedroom?”

“Bedroom.” The two abandoned their places on the sofa in favour of rushing upstairs to Gigi’s bedroom. As soon as they crossed the threshold, Gigi had her hands in Crystals hair as she pressed her lips to the other girls, as Crystal held her by the waist. The two stumbled over to the bed, making sure to be careful of Gigi’s situation in the heat of their pleasures. Crystal pressed Gigi to the bed, kissing her neck as the taller girl whimpered high in her throat. Crystal slid her hands under Gigi’s shirt, the cold of her hands a welcome yet shocking sensation against the Gigi’s body heat. She swiftly removed the offending garment and returned her lips to Gigi’s neck as her hands came up to cup the other girl’s fabric clad breasts. Crystal massaged them roughly, her fingers occasionally focusing on her nipples, making Gigi mewl. 

Gigi leaned up on her elbows and gestured for Crystal to remove her top, which she quickly complied with, leaving her tan skin exposed. Her nipples hardened at the temperature drop of the room, but neither seemed to notice as Gigi dove straight in, licking over one of the younger girl’s buds whilst caressing the other with her hand. Crystal felt a tugging sensation in her lower abdomen, and she knew she was far too overstimulated to stay at that level for much longer; so, she gently pushed Gigi back down to lie on her back, as she moved to straddle her hips. 

Crystal hovered over Gigi, leaning down to kiss her softly, as if to remind her that this wasn’t some cheap fuck at a high school party. This was the real deal. Her tongue swiped across Gigi’s lower lip, instantly being granted entrance, allowing Crystal to lick into her mouth gently. Gigi hummed into the kiss, and Crystal took that as a sign to bite Gigi’s lip as she pulled away. Gigi’s breath hitched in her throat at the sensation and she looked deep into Crystal’s eyes, “Please touch me.”

“Anything for you princess.” Crystal replied as she went to pull down Gigi’s leggings, exposing her underwear that were more than ruined at this point. She moved to lie on her elbow next to Gigi, dragging her fingernails down the other girl’s torso before stopping at her waistband, and instead opting to move her hand to the other girl’s inner thighs, dragging her nails upwards on the soft skin there, leaving harsh pink marks. Gigi’s legs fell open at the teasing sensation, a whine leaving her lips, causing Crystal to look up at her, only to find her head already thrown back and her eyes closed. Crystal couldn’t resist her anymore.

She dragged her fingers over Gigi achingly slowly, relishing at the fact that when she pulled her hand back, her fingertips felt wet. She did that again and again, increasing the pressure until she decided to remove Gigi’s underwear, pulling them down over her long legs and off completely. She was in awe at the sight before her. Gigi Goode, lying naked, her eyes shut, and her lips bitten and puffy with her legs open and her pretty, wet pussy on display, practically begging to be fucked by Crystal. She felt even hotter than before, her brain short circuiting for a minute before she remembered how to move again. She decided to test the waters, dipping her fingers between Gigi’s folds, collecting some of the wetness that had gathered there before moving upwards to circle her clit lightly. Gigi’s hips bucked at the action and so Crystal alternated between the two until Gigi spoke again. 

“Crys...”

“Yes, baby girl?”

“Want your tongue, please...” Crystal couldn’t believe how turned on she was but hearing that pushed her to a whole new place. She moved so she was straddling Gigi again, kissing down her stomach and over her hips before settling between her legs, gazing at the sight before her. She was scared and excited all at the same time, the combination causing waves of arousal to course through her. 

Crystal wrapped her hands round Gigi’s thighs to keep her hips down, and tentatively leaned forward, pressing her tongue against Gigi’s slit, tasting her for the first time. “Ah fuck!” Crystal heard Gigi exclaim from somewhere above her, and she took that as a sign to keep going. She licked into her again, this time with more fervour, lapping at the incredible taste she found there. She occasionally flicked her tongue upwards to circle the other girl’s clit, sucking on it with enough pressure to push Gigi to the edge, but not quite enough to push her over it. Gigi was squirming, panting heavily, almost desperate to cum at this point. 

Crystal gently inserted a finger into the girl below her, and Gigi groaned from her throat. Crystal continued to pleasure the girl she loved, circling her clit with her tongue as she fucked into her, until Gigi came undone with a high-pitched whine, her whole body shaking with shocks of pleasure.  
“You okay there pretty girl?” Crystal asked, making her way back up to Gigi’s face, kissing her perfect nose softly and leaning down to cuddle into her side.

“Absolutely, thank you. I’m just sleepy.” She punctuated her reply with a yawn, as Crystal felt her weight dip into the bed below them. 

“Okay, goodnight princess Geege.” Crystal kissed her forehead just before she heard soft snores, which gently coaxed her into her own state of slumber.


End file.
